


Off Key

by SumoSnipe



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, Freezerburn - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-22
Updated: 2019-01-22
Packaged: 2019-10-14 15:07:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17510843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SumoSnipe/pseuds/SumoSnipe
Summary: Yang has a ploy to get her girlfriend to sing in public





	Off Key

**Author's Note:**

> Dang it. Why can't these ideas strike at a reasonable time, like Freezerburn Week?

Ruby was preplexed. She knew Yang had a lovely singing voice....okay a good singing voice, Ruby was slightly biased to her sister. But it was a good voice-many nights of being read, then sung to sleep by Yang was the proof Ruby was going on. So why, as team RWBY strolled along towards the spot chosen for their picnic in the park, was she frankly mangling her current favorite song? She was about to ask Yang if she had swallowed a cat or gargled barbed wire when she was suprised by a second voice cutting in-

"its hard to light a candle, easier to curse the dark instead-"

The clear and powerful voice of Weiss Schnee simply steamrolled Yangs scratchy attempt at the chorus. Yang went silent immediatly with a wide smile as she watched and listened, a little extra bounce in her step. Ruby listened in awe. She had heard recordings of Weiss' past performances, and a few snippets from beyond a closed bathroom door, but those were nothing compared to hearing Weiss sing live and out in the open. 

"She did it again." Blake said with a chuckle. Ruby stopped and looked over a Blake, eyebrow raised. Blake said nothing, merely nodding in Yangs direction. Rubys gaze sharpend on her sister....that smile wasn't just happy, there was a hint of Yangs "gotcha" smirk in there.

" What is going on here?" she whispered to Blake.

"Yang thinks she is being smooth. She knows Weiss is a perfectionist when it comes to music. When someone is singing badly her competitive and perfectionist natures kick in and Weiss will sing over and drown out the poor performance." Blakes ears both flicked to Yang, then back to Weiss. "Question is, how long will Weiss continue to pretend to fall for it?"

"Yang doesn't know Weiss knows?" 

"Heh. And that has kept me in fish and chips. Yang doesn't want her plot to get Weiss to sing found out."

Ruby looked from her teammate to her sister, tapping her chin in thought.  
"I wonder if I could squeeze some cookies out of her...."

**Author's Note:**

> The idea for this on sprang up when listening to Nightwish' "Last Ride of the Day" and invisioning Yang trying to get Weiss to sing it.


End file.
